


breathless in love

by angediary



Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: It all began with a playful grip around her neck that one time when they were fucking.It truly began with Reira admitting she liked it afterward.But the thing was, she was a human and he was a vampire.
Relationships: Reira/Theo
Series: Dark, sinful pleasures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951513
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	breathless in love

It all began with a playful grip around her neck that one time when they were fucking.

It all truly began with Reira admitting she liked it afterward.

Then, a talk and _an agreement_.

Theo loved control and it was why that first grip happened, but the thing was, she was a human and he was a vampire. Because it was much more dangerous between them, a slip of control and a snap, it might end in the worst way possible. Moreover, he loved it as well, he wanted his hand around her neck, the absolute control he would have over her, and most of all, the absolute trust in those eyes of hers. Igniting his desire, stronger and consuming.

Dangerous, risky, and yet..

“Choke me, Theo.” Reira said, bare in his bed, legs spread wide under him.

Theo couldn’t help but smirking, did she just try to order him to do what she wanted?

After their long talk, Reira was aware of the risks but she trusted him that much, she knew he loved _control_ and that Theo enjoyed it the first time it happened. Unashamedly, she wanted this, that euphoric sensation that came and went with his hand wrapped around her neck.

“You trust me with this?” Theo asked with a smoldering gaze.

Reira smiled, or rather, smirking, “Absolutely.” Her hand stretched out to reach and held his to wrap around her throat. “ _I trust you_.”

He was fully hard, thick erection throbbing over her words. His cock slipped into her smoothly, the wet and hot silken walls welcoming him as she stretched to adjust. Eyes intently watching how his cock disappeared inside, he made a pleasured sound in the back of his throat until he was buried within her. All of him. Theo relished in her heat and slid deeper, seeing her hips bucked at the friction.

Reira was impatient with his each thrust, moaning and bucking her hips more as Theo nipped at her neck with his teeth — leaving a red mark there. 

“Your neck looks better with my mark there.” He said, feeling overcome with his desire to _control_ her, to _own_ her.

Desire swirling inside her core in anticipation when his other hand wandered up, squeezing her breast roughly. 

He stroked her delicate throat, slowly and intimately.

Wrapping his fingers around her neck, fragile and small under his large palm but this girl was far from fragile, a human who wanted a vampire to choke her for her own pleasure. 

His delighted smirk was returned with her own. “Come on, Theo, _fuck me_.” 

This power of controlling her was addictive and Reira had shown how much she loved to be under his control everytime they fuck. Indulging him to what he craved, also all the pleasure she would have in return. To her credit, every of her defiant words and gazes only challenged him more.

He pressed his fingers and thumb around her neck in a featherlight touch to tease and smirked down to her, “Not enough?” 

“I told you to choke, this is not it.” Reira said through her frustrated moans as he kept thrusting in a slow pace, they barely began anyway. A whine followed as her body rocked with his thrust, she wanted it so badly and wanted Theo to relish in his show of control.

As he felt her inner muscles adjusted to him, he picked the pace of his thrust a little, applying more pressures to her neck until she let out a delighted gasp, lips spreading into a seductive smile.

More pressure, his touch became a grip — in that few seconds, blood stopped flowing to her brain then with the oxygen, the blood returned to rush back as his grip loosened. The euphoric feel made her arch and gasp. Even as her face flushed red, but her walls clenched with more arousal, gripping his shaft tighter. 

Theo closed his eyes and groaned in need, his cock twitched inside her. “You really enjoy this, hm?” He quipped, thrusting into her, just as aroused as her. He squeezed again, applied more pressure on her windpipe. As per their agreement, if it was too much, she would give a sign. Even as Theo’s arousal surged, he made sure he would know if she did the sign.

He loved her, after all.

Reira let out sweet little whimpers when the euphoric sensation repeated, making her head spin and lightheaded in the best way, coating his cock with her flowing juice.

He stopped squeezing for some moment, just enjoying the feeling of her hot slickness around his erection. Giving her time to breathe to make sure it won’t be too much. He knew control and he was very good at it. When he squeezed her throat once more, doubling the pressure, Theo held his grip for a little longer and picked up his thrust as she tightened and tightened, intending to give them both the euphoria. 

Reira moaned silently through her gasp. As her walls clamped so tightly, his grip loosened, thrusting deeper and growled at how tight she was. Blood rushing into her brain then her delicate body spasmed from his erratic thrusts, nails clawing into his chest, leaving red marks.

Arching, tightening — _shuddering_.

Moaning long and loud in such pleasure without breaking their eye contact to let him know how much she loved this.

As dangerous as it could be, Theo did love this part. The way she intensely climaxed around his cock. He caressed her neck without letting go, knowing she would protest if he did.

His thrust slowed while she rode out her orgasm, “You had your share of fun. Now give me mine.”

Reira laughed in delight, her voice was almost a purr, “You’d think I didn’t know that you would want yours?” Then she sank deeper on his cock, burying him deep and moaning again even as her walls were still quivering and sensitive, yet she was eager for more.

Theo smirked devilishly before moving his hands to her waist, keeping her locked in place while he thrust and thrust, the merciless pace urged him to chase his release. And he knew she was close as well from the feeling of her tightness, Theo’s hand pressed her neck to give her one last squeeze with _controlled_ strength, not as hard but just as intense.

Her head tipped back with his strong grip in her neck that forbade her to breathe, stealing her breath away. The pleasure was exhilarating as it blended in with lightheadedness, she fisted the sheets even harder.

Gasping as he let loose of her neck, Reira’s back arched so deliciously, her frame lifted off from the bed, biting her lower lip at the intensity of her second orgasm flooding throughout her body. Oh, this one was _so very_ intense.

Theo was unable to hold himself any longer from the sight alone, it turned him on even more and his cock sheathed deeper into her. Watching her arch and moan, her spasmed walls wanting him to climax, too. Closing right to the edge, his final thrusts were much more erratic in urgency for the same pleasure. Thrust after thrust, his hips jerked as he came hard with a guttural growl.

“ _Fuck_.” Reira said before her back collapsed on the mattress, letting out a hoarse laugh while panting heavily. Her nerves were still tingling all over from the pleasure.

Theo dropped on top of her and wrapped an arm around her waist, catching his breath as he rained kisses on her neck that was reddened from his grip earlier.

“That last one was amazing. And mind blowing, _literally_.” An amused giggle slipped past Reira’s lips, arms sneaked around his neck.

“Who said it was the last?” He smirked and chuckled low, brushing off the stray strand of her hair off from her sweaty skin on the curve of her neck and his lips pressed a kiss on her forehead. “We’re not done yet. I’m not letting you sleep tonight, little naughty hondje.”

Reira smirked back despite how her cheeks burning red, “Good. I actually wish it wasn’t.”

The night was still too early to end this moment, and Reira wanted more of him — she kissed him passionately while he was still buried in her, never lacking of any passion despite the orgasms she just had. 

In that kiss, there was an unspoken love beyond the differences of their natures.

_Thank you for loving me, Theo._


End file.
